Outside Looking In
by happyrainbows98
Summary: You know the original story of The Maze Runner, but do you know this one? Well read it and find out what it's about.


The first thing that I see is a metal sheet above me, shooting up at a fast pace. The speed is too much to handle and I cough and begin throwing up what seems like spit. _EW, _I think to myself. _Where am I? What am I in? _I hear oinks and squeals that startle me. I jump and turn to see a pig in a cage, squealing. I crawl into the corner, gasping and crying. With me and this little pig, are supplies that have the acronyms, _W, C, K, D. _I frown and stare at the letters, trying to figure out what they say. As I figure that out, I hear a metallic groan and the cage spins up faster. My breathing quickens and I whimper. I don't notice this until now that I'm claustrophobic. I claw at the sides of the cage, screaming. That's when I finally lose consciousness.

After what seems like hours, I finally gain consciousness. I sit up fast, looking around. I look down some and see I sit up fast, looking around. I look down some and see a young boy hunched over, his small pudgy hands curled around in his brown curly hair. I frown some and get up, walking out the hut thing that I just now noticed. _Oh my, gosh. Where the heck am I?_ I hear the little boy yelling some close to, 'You can't leave!' I ignore him and keep walking, when all I actually see is boys. Teenage boys. My heart quickens and my eyes widen. The boys all try to walk over to me, but I run straight, going to this big wooden treehouse-like thing. I climb it as fast as I can, finding a knife and rocks. I sigh of some relief and peek my head over the edge and see at least 14 boys around the wood-bamboo house. My eyes widen more and I start throwing rocks. I hear them complain and cuss, which causes me to throw more with more force.

"If you throw one of those again, I'll—OW!" I hear a booming voice say, while I keep throwing. It makes a clunking sound, which means that I've hit him in the head. I smirk and chuckle evilly, hoping that clunkhead heard me.

"I don't think she likes us very much!" An accented voice says. I stop throwing after a while, actually liking that voice. I peek my head over the edge, trying to find a face that would match with the voice. My eyes catch attention to a blonde haired boy. I frown a little, wondering if he was the one with the nice voice. I clear my conscience and keep throwing at a fast pace.

"Leave me alone!" I yell, hearing more clunks and groans.

"Just come down!" I hear different voices yell, annoyance laced clearly in them.

"Get away from me!"  
"Wait! Just, stop! Please? I'll come up!" The accented voice shouts. I stop, peeking my head over. The blonde boy steps forward. I nod shortly and peek my head back over. I hear a small creak, knowing that he's coming up and grab a machete, pointing it towards the entrance of the house thingy. I swallow hard and stare hard at the entrance, gripping the knife tightly. Once I see his face, my heart literally stops. His eyes are chocolate brown. I can the innocence in them. Which is very weird since he looks like he's about 16 or 17. I put down the machete slightly, gazing deep into his eyes. He stares the same, his face neutral. I snap out of it after a while and look at him, glaring now.

"Who are you?" I ask, my heart beating faster as I stare into his handsome face. He swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. I keep staring, waiting for an answer.

"My name's Newt, love." He introduces, his accent thick in his voice. I nod slightly. "You'll remember your name in a few—"

"My name's Reagan." I interrupt him. Newt's eyes widen some.

"Wait, what did you just say?" He asks. I frown.

"I said my name. It's Reagan." I repeat, gripping harder onto the machete. He blinks, trying to take this all in. I blink, my heart calming down more as I put down the machete and set it down on the bamboo. I scoot back some so Newt can come into the bamboo house.

We sit cross-legged in the little house thingy, looking down at everyone that had left.

"What is this place?" I ask, turning my head to look at Newt. He looks at me, playing with the machete.

"This is the Glade. It's where we work, eat, sleep, you name it." I nod, looking out at the Glade.

"Is she coming down or what?" I hear that stupid booming voice and throw a rock. I hear the clunk and a groan. I smile. Newt chuckles softly.

"That's Gally. He's our third leader." He explains. I frown, peeking my head over to see. His hair is ugly blonde and he has a large build that makes him look heavyset to me.  
"He looks mean." I tell Newt like a child. He laughs, smiling.

"He's not mean…He's just very serious." Newt nods. I nod. "Are you going to come down with me to meet everyone and get you settled?" He asks, standing. I look up at Newt nodding and stand up. He crawls down from the ladder. I crawl down right after him. Once we're on the ground, I see a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He seems very handsome, as well. He wears a blue shirt and jeans with combat boots. I swallow hard, a little bit scared now. _I am in a farm/camp/prison thing with a bunch of boys. _I hide behind Newt, shaking and whimpering softly. Newt looks behind him, frowning.

"Are you alright? You're shaking." He tells me, worry in the lining of his voice. I nod slowly.

"Just shaken up." Newt nods.

"Let's go meet Chuck." I nod and walk behind him.

After a while, we end up facing the little chubby kid I saw when I woke up. I bite my lip, feeling a little bad that I just left without asking who he is or anything like that.

"Reagan, this is Chuck, Chuck, this is our new Greenie." Newt introduces us. I wave slightly, not sure what to say.

"Hey, Reagan." Chuck waves awkwardly. That's when I think of the most awkward question.

"Umm….Chuck…I have a question…."

"Ask away." He reassures me. I feel my cheeks get warm.

"W-What do I look like?" I ask, playing with my fingers. Chuck thinks, concentrating hard.

"Well, you have pale green eyes, your hair is light brown, almost blonde, and you seem to be about 5'4, and you're very slender, but just a little bit curvy. Based on your facial features, you look like you're 16 or 17." He explains to me. I nod, seeping in all the information. My heart thumps slowly as I look at Newt from a distance. I hate to say this, but he's really cute. He's not even cute. He's….handsome. I don't notice that Chuck is snapping his little chubby fingers in my face, until I actually see them. I snap out of my daydream, looking down at Chuck.

"Huh?" I wasn't noticing that he was talking.

"I said you need to go meet with Alby. For The Tour." Chuck mumbles, looking up at me. His light blue eyes show the familiarity of childhood that I try to remember. _What am I able to remember about my childhood? Why can't I remember? I need to remember. _I sigh.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I mumble, fidgeting a little. Chuck smiles wide, his cheeks flushed.

"It's fine. D-Don't worry about it." I smile and nod.

"Where's this Alby guy?" I ask, chewing at my bottom lip. Chuck points towards a dark, dark skin boy with a very muscular build and a shaved head. I look at him, thinking he might be really mean, but I saw something in his eyes that made him seem like he was just fine. I walk over with Chuck by my side.

"Chuck, where's our new Greenie?" Alby asks, making me frown. _Why are new people called Greenies? It makes absolutely no sense. _Chuck jabs his thumb towards me.

"She's right here." He tells the young man. I wave awkwardly, not sure of what to say. Alby nods to me in saying, 'hello.' He throws Chuck some junk with a long dark orange hammock like-thing, with lots of other things.

"Get the Greenie set up." Alby mumbles, walking away eventually. I frown. First impressions sometimes aren't what you expect. Surprisingly, I expected that. My expectations of him were very high.

"That's our leader. Besides Gally and Newt." Chuck mumbles, carrying the hammock and other things towards the small hut where other hammocks are set up. I lean against the bamboo across from me, waiting for Chuck to finish. I watch the other Glader boys work out in the field. That's when I see two boys run into a big wall. I frown, watching them.

"Hey, Chuck who are they?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. Chuck stands, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh. They're Runners." He tells me, setting his hands on his hips and looking at them.

"Where are they going?" I mumble, staring as the large doors that have ceased to want to close. So, being the smart girl I am, I walk toward the big doors. Chuck literally runs after me, his feet patting against the ground. I stop running, looking through the big wall.

"We can't go in there." Chuck tells me, trying to catch his breath, while grabbing my wrist to stop me. I look at him, wiggling my hand away.

"I'm not going to go." I tell him, walking closer. "It's okay. I won't." Before I can, I feel someone push me really hard, making me fall hard against the ground. I wince and sit up on my elbows, seeing that it's Gally. I glare at him, my teeth clenching and grinding that you can hear it. I get up quickly, seeing the other boys, along with Alby and Newt running towards us.

"Where am I? Why can't I go in there? What the heck is going on?" I ask, my voice rising in fear and anger.

"Just calm down." Newt tells me in a calm voice. _How can he stay calm when we are in the middle of nowhere? _

"No, I want to know why—"I am shortly cut off by a grinding sound and a big boom. I see the doors closing slowly, the wind whipping at my face. I squint my eyes, seeing leaves fly through the air as the doors finally close. Excitement rushes through my veins and into the pit of my stomach. Gally walks up to me, close to my ear.

"Next time, I'm gonna let you leave." He whispers to me, before walking off. I frown, swallowing hard in regret and anger, wanting to just….slap the living daylights out of him. "Welcome to the Glade." Alby mumbles, before walking off, along with the rest of the boys. My heart races.

Later that night, there's a celebration for the new Greenie (me) and for more supplies. I watch them set the fire up and drink their teenage lives away, while I sit down behind a log, staring at the Maze from a distance. I feel someone looking at me and turn to see Newt. I turn back towards the Maze, scooting over so he can sit down next to me. He sits, holding a jar full of something. It has the color of honey, but it moves around in the jar rather quickly, just like a drink. I raise an eyebrow slightly, staring at it with actual disgust. Newt chuckles, noticing my expression.

"Here, try it." He tells me, holding it out. I'm a little hesitant. _Lie. _I am not hesitant at all. I just don't want to drink that weird orange-looking stuff in the jar. It looks like it would give me some type of disease. But…I just take it anyway and take a small sip. Once I taste it, I spit it out and cough. Newt laughs.

"Eck! What is that?!" I exclaim, laughing a little. He keeps laughing, gently taking the jar from my hand.

"Hah….I don't even know." He says, looking at the jar, laughing and taking a sip of it. I wipe my mouth. "Gally made it." My face turns a dark red from anger. "….He saved your life today." I play with my fingers, resting my hand on my knee, which is lifting up close to my chest.

"Yeah, but he's still a jerk." I mumble, staring out into the Glade. I feel Newt staring at me.

"We're stuck here, aren't we?" I ask, sighing. Newt drinks the Gally drink, staring out into the Glade.

"For the moment. But….you see those guys?" He asks, turning and pointing to four boys. "There, by the fire." I turn and nod, looking at them.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Those are the Runners. And that guy in the middle there, that's Minho, he's the Keeper of the Runners. Now every morning, when those doors open, they run the maze, mapping it, memorizing it, trying to find a way out." Newt explains.

"How long have they been looking?" I ask.

"Three years." He looks at me with this weird pain in his eyes that makes me sad, for some reason.

"And they still haven't found anything?" I fume, raising my eyebrows.

"It's a lot easier said than done. Listen." He points upward, looking up a little. I listen, hearing the same groan I did earlier. I nod, signaling that I heard it.

"That's the Maze. Changing. It changes every night."

"How is that even possible?" I frown, extremely confused.

"You can ask the people who put us in here, if you ever meet the bloody guys. Listen the truth is... The Runners are the only ones who really know what's out there. They are the strongest and the fastest of us all. And it's a good thing, too... Because if they don't make it back before those doors close... Then they are stuck out there for the night. And no one has ever survived a night in the maze." Newt says, drinking the drink again.

"What happens to them?"

"Well, we call 'em Grievers. Of course, no one's ever seen one and lived to tell about it. But they're out there." He mumbles, sighing. "Anyways, enough questions. You are supposed to be our guest of honor." Newt smiles. I smile small, cocking my head back some to look at him. "Come on." He gets up, holding his hand out. I take his hand and he helps me stand up. Newt explains to me everyone who works here and other things like that.

"This is Frypan, our cooking expert."  
"Hey, Newt." He says, smiling and waving, making something that makes my stomach rumble like a monster eating away my insides. I put my hand on my stomach, pouting. Newt chuckles, obviously hearing the growling demon inside me. I blush, smiling finally. _No, don't blush, Reagan. Please do anything but blush. _So, from my conscience, I do the only thing I can think of and look away. I was thinking of something else, but it wouldn't have made any sense so I just looked away. Newt frowns a little.

"Are you alright?" He asks me. I turn to him and nod, blushing still and biting at my lip.

"I'm fine." I mumble. "Let's just…keep walking."

"Any Greenie's want to challenge me?" Gally speaks up, jumping around, bouncing on his toes while flailing his arms around. I frown, looking over at Newt.

"What's he talking about?" Newt sighs, shaking his head.

"It's this stupid game he plays."

"How do you play it?"  
"Well, he pushes you around until you get out the circle." He explains. I raise an eyebrow. Because I am stupid, I walk into the circle, before anyone can grab me. Gally chuckles, jumping around on his tip toes. I roll my eyes, standing with my legs open, in a ready stance. Gally smirks, shuffling across the sand. I shuffle with him, ready for him to come at me. He comes at me like a bull. I jump to the left, making him miss and fall flat on his face. I laugh, walking backwards a little.

Gally growls, scrambling to his feet. He comes at me in an angry fit of rage. I jump out the way, making Gally land on his face once again. The crowd 'oohs' and starts laughing. I smirk, putting my hands on my hips.

"Not so bad for a girl, huh?" I say cockily, raising an eyebrow. Before he even thinks about getting up, I slam my foot on his back and lean close to his year.

"Don't. Move." I whisper firmly, my hands gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. I take my foot off his back, and help him up. I never knew that I actually had that type of attitude. I think I'm going to start liking it here. Without noticing, Newt picks me up and spins me around. I squeal, giggling and hold onto him. Newt laughs, putting me down after a few minutes. My giggles turn into small chuckles as I stare into his chocolate brown eyes. My heart races fast in my chest and I pull back from him, clearing my throat a little. Out of nowhere, Chuck runs over.

"Hey Reagan! I got your hammock ready! It's by Newt's." He winks, making me flush a dark shade of crimson, while pushing my hair behind my ear.

"T-Thanks." I grin, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth nervously. _Why do I feel so nervous, anyways? I wasn't nervous earlier? What's going on now? _Chuck grins, his rosy face spreading into an adorable smile.

"No problem. I-I gotta go and sleep with the other shuck faces. Night!" The chubby boy runs off, his curly brown hair bouncing with him. A light laugh escapes my lips and I turn towards my hammock. The long dark orange blanket was big enough for someone two sizes bigger than I was. By height and length. Covered with patches and swirling patterns, hypnotizing my mind with all the difficult puzzles before me. Absent-mindedly, I pull off my outer shirt, and blush darker. _Did who or whatever send me here not want me to have an undershirt?_ I think, looking down at my black lace bra. That's when I just shrug. _Oh, well. As long as I'm comfortable._ After taking off my boots,I carefully crawl into the hammock, staring at the stars. My senses get strong when I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn my head a little to see the dead sexy blonde boy staring at me, his face cheeks flushed pink. I bite my lip a little, feeling a hard knot twisting inside me. My cheeks flush red and I feel something extremely damp between my legs. _Whoa. What is going on with me? _A tingling sensation bursts throughout my entire body, sending shivers down my spine.

"Umm...d-do you need another b-b-blanket?" Newt stutters, biting his lip. I swallow hard, looking down slightly and seeing something growing inside his pants. My eyes widen slightly, but I nod.

"Y-Yeah.." I say, barely a whisper. Newt nods and scurries off to get a blanket. My heart races in my chest and I once again stare at the stars. All those twinkling lights, lighting up the sky. I smile small, closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep, forgetting about the blanket.


End file.
